villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scott Evil
Scott Powers, or better known as Scott Evil, is an antagonist from the Austin Powers movies, appearing as a major antagonist in the first two installments International Man of Mystery and The Spy Who Shagged Me and as the secondary antagonist in the third installment Goldmember. He is the son of Dr. Evil and Frau Farbissina, the nephew of Austin Powers and the grandson of Nigel Powers and was conceived in the 1960s when Dr. Evil took some of Powers' Mojo, although he was told as a child that he was artificially conceived in a laboratory. He was portrayed by . Biography Scott grew up in one of Dr. Evil's lairs while Dr. Evil was still frozen. Once Dr. Evil returned and learned that he had a son, he tried to bond with Scott, but Scott was resentful for his father being absent for so long and his father's comment that he wasn't "evil enough" on national television. While Dr. Evil is an over-the-top villain with gratuitously elaborate schemes for world domination, Scott is a moderately intelligent young man with common sense. When learning of his father's evil schemes, Scott suggests ideas that are more straightforward and that would guarantee success (i.e. rather than slowly lowering the captured secret agent into a pool filled with mutated sea bass, why not just shoot him immediately with the gun you are pointing at him now?) Dr. Evil then dismisses Scott's ideas because, in his mind, Scott isn't evil enough to be taken seriously. In the second film, Scott follows his father back through time and says that they may be able to work their differences out. Dr. Evil replies that his clone, Mini-Me is his heir now, as he was created in Dr. Evil's own image. Scott assertes that Mini-Me will probably try to kill him; both Dr. Evil and Mini-Me himself quickly agree ("He'll kill me the first chance he gets!" "Probably.") Later, Mini-Me draws a picture of Scott dying. Scott is angered and somewhat disturbed by the image but Dr. Evil refers to it as 'sweet' (although he does grimace as he hands the picture to Scott). When Dr. Evil is released from prison in the third film, he returns to his Hollywood Lair to find a surprise. Scott has started to go bald, signifying that he is becoming more evil. He has also gotten a present for his father, a pit full of sharks with laser-beams on their heads (a reference to the first film in which Dr. Evil requested sharks "with frickin' lasers attatched to their heads" instead of the ill-tempered mutated sea bass procured by his henchmen). Scott quickly replaces Mini-Me at his father's side (causing Mini-Me to join Austin Powers.). Also, when he helped his father dump Mr. Roboto into the shark tank to avoid having to pay a bonus, he seemed extremely exhilirated at Roboto's death to the point that even Dr. Evil was somewhat disturbed. At the end of the movie, however, Dr. Evil renounces his evil ways, enraging Scott, who takes over the criminal empire. In the movie's final scene, Scott is dressed in black and is now completely bald. He says "I'm gonna get you, Austin Powers!" and mimics his father's evil laugh before dancing about the lair in the manner of the late Michael Jackson. Gallery Scott and Dr. Evil.jpg|Scott and his father appears on Jerry Springer Scott Evil's first appearance.jpg|Scott's very first appearance Half-balded Scott.jpg|Scott nearly bald Dr. Scott Evil .jpg|Scott succeeds his father Trivia *The scene in Austin Powers: Goldmember where Scott vows to defeat Austin Powers a'la his father and dancing around in a similar fashion to Michael Jackson was not in the original script. It was created due to Seth Green fooling around with the set, only for the camera to record the hi-jynx. *When Dr. Evil traveled back to 1969 he also had a one night stand with Frau Farbissina, thus conceiving Scott Evil who thought he was a test tube baby. *If a sequel is ever to be made from ''Goldmember ''Scott is currently the only candidate for main antagonist. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Scapegoat Category:Kids Category:Parody/Homage Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Strategic Category:Non-Action Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Twin/Clone Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Crime Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Category:Inconclusive Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Insecure Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supervillains